Linked Consciousness
by xaphanea
Summary: Leena feels another entities feelings and thoughts inside of her, and is transported to witness his time alone in her dreams.


Author's Note: Gasp! Serge speaks!! I guess I got kinda sick of him not ever saying anything, so for ease of reading, the silent protagonist speaks. This begins in Viper Manor, although the dialogue is not even close to the real dialogue in the game for the first piece. But it doesn't matter, because this fic has nothing to do with the storyline of the game. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Linked Consciousness  
  
"It doesn't help that you're a bloody nuisance, now does it?" Kid threw her hands into the air, and then narrowed her eyes at the woman before her.  
"You are very annoying, zat is true." Harlequin winked at Serge momentarily. "I zuggest you will ditch her, zweet Sergey! Ze sooner ze better." The last statement came out a little colder, and Serge found himself shivering a little. He shook his head, and stared at the floor.  
"Get outta my sight!" Kid stepped in front of him, drawing her dagger.  
"You anger moi, you do, petite girl." Harlequin's eyes flashed with anger for a split second, and then she resumed her sweet stature. "Ah well, until next time, zweet Sergey! Au revior!" With that, she leapt into the air and disappeared. Kid clenched her fists, and jammed her dagger back into her boot in anguish.  
"Bloody wench." She shook her head, and turned back to Serge, who had a blank look on his light features. Her brow furrowed in worry. "Oi! Serge, you with us?" She looked over to Leena, who seemed pale as a ghost. "What in the blazes is goin' on?!" Kid cried. It seemed to snap Serge back into reality, and he managed to whip around quick enough to catch Leena before she hit the floor.  
"Serge... I..." She murmured before letting blackness overtake her.  
  
The darkness was smothering, and Leena felt as if she would just burst. She couldn't see anything, or hear anything, and she wondered if maybe she had gone deaf and blind at the same time.  
"Please..." Deafness wasn't a part of it, and obviously she could speak. She didn't know where she was. All of a sudden something hit her as hard as a baseball bat, and she reeled back. Instead of falling to the surface that she had been standing on, she simply kept free falling, plunging down into the endless darkness. Her mind and heart were both overflowing with emotions and memories that weren't hers again, as they had before she retreated to the darkness. There was a picture of a beautiful lady that was well worshipped, that was the strongest one. Melded together were duties, many many duties that were hard to fulfill and keep up every day. She felt overloaded, and her heart pained that the beautiful lady wasn't noticing her love. Leena shook her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. She had no idea what she was experiencing, but it hurt. It cut through her like a thousand knives, and then suddenly, it stopped. There was a small breeze, and Leena found herself in a small room that was dark except for the moonlight wafting in through an opening to a balcony. There were billowing curtains, and Leena could just make out the silhouette of a man in the moonlight. He had short, blonde hair, and a muscular frame. A sword slung from his waist, he had the stance of a noble man. He must be a knight. He didn't turn around, but she wanted so much to see who this pained man was. Her steps were silent on the plush carpet of the room, and she neared him just enough to peek around and steal a glance at his face...  
"What happened to Leena, Sergeipoo?!" Poschul's small voice cut into Leena's mind as she slowly drifted back into consciousness.  
"She's coming around." Guile informed them, and she heard a scuffle as everyone moved to her side.  
"Leena looks-om tired!" Mojo wiggled his hips. "Me thinks-om she shouldn't have been traveling-om!" A smile played the red haired girl's lips as she heard the voices of her newfound friends. She sat up slowly, with the help of Serge and Guile. Looking around, she saw she was in the Termina Inn.  
"Leena! What were you doing in Viper Manor?!" A distressed but familiar voice sounded, and Lisa popped into view. "I don't know what you are into with your cousin, but this is too far. Your family-"  
"Quiet, Lisa." Leena let out a deep breath, her smile fading. "Serge is not my cousin. Now hush while we discuss things." She turned to Serge, and gulped audibly. "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" A look of surprise came over him.  
"For slowing everything down... you didn't get to go for what you wanted to." She lowered her gaze.  
"Oi, don't say that." Kid waved her hands in defense. "I went ahead while Serge took ya back here to rest up. I didn't find what I was lookin' fer... but things turned out alright."  
"Really?" Leena's eyes lit up in relief.  
"Yeppers." Kid grinned.  
"Please, Leena." Lisa looked about ready to explode. "Who are these people and WHAT are you doing?"  
"... I don't know, Lisa." Leena looked helpless, defeated. And she felt it too. "This boy is claiming to be Serge... the boy next door that died ten years ago... and apparently he's from a parallel universe where he didn't die... we went to Viper Manor to find some information... and I don't know what this young lady was searching for..." She shook her head, confusion overtaking her. Lisa looked sympathetic, at least of the fact that Leena was being led completely astray.  
"Oh, honey." She reached up and stroked Leena's hair out of her face. "You must have hit your head hard."  
"Lithen, Litha." Poschul spoke up. "It'th all true. Trutht me."  
"You're saying..." Lisa's expression was more than skeptical.  
"Look lady, if yer gonna ignore yer friends than you can leave." Kid offensively spat. "She ain't crazy."  
"This is a lot to comprehend." Lisa folded her arms guiltily.  
"It's alright, young one." Guile blinked solemnly. "Serge needs to find his own path, so does everyone. Leena, Poschul, even you. Don't fight it, just go with the flowing of fate." His words hit Lisa like wildfire, and she stood up.  
"I hope you feel better, Leena... I have to get back to the store." She turned, and left as quickly as she had entered before. Leena sighed heavily, turning her head to look at Serge.  
"Never can win with her." She forced a smile.  
"So... what happened back there, missy?" Kid pressed, dying to know what was going on.  
"I... it was strange." Leena furrowed her brow, looking down again. "I felt... another person... in me."  
"Another perthon IN you?" Poschul puzzled.  
"Something like that." Leena paused. "He... I know it was a male... he carries a large burden, larger than any other I know. He's very strong, but gentle at heart, and he holds a love for someone. Yet that someone can never love him back, and it pains his heart. I... witnessing his hardship overtook me, and I guess it caused me to pass out." The looks she was receiving were incredulous, and an awkward silence ensued until Kid finally spoke up.  
"Oi, nothin' worse than the past few days, eh Serge?" She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight casually. "I guess she's just as messed up as you."  
  
***  
  
"You are so beautiful." His voice was like honey, so serene. Leena just curled up her legs and sat, listening to him talk. He was facing her, and she could see the masculine contours of his face. He had ocean blue eyes, and an expression so hard it was difficult to tell if he had ever smiled. He had scars on him, battle wounds obviously, because he was a knight. She didn't know politics, but she could tell that much. He was holding a sketch, a drawing of the woman whom he loved so much. "I wish you could see me." Leena rested her chin on her knees, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to be loved so much, but there was no possibility. Her heart reached out to him, she felt such pity on the poor soul.  
"I wish you could see me." She said, but he didn't hear her. He never did. It seemed that every time she slept, she was thrown into the vicinity of this knight in his solitude. She didn't know his name, or where he was, it was all she could do to just watch him. She wanted so much to embrace him, soak up all his sadness and help mend his heart. It was bringing her down, and had even left her friends to go back to Arni. They kept journeying, and promised her that they'd be back to visit as much as possible. Leena knew she had changed. She had become more introverted, quieter, and spent a lot of time sleeping. She couldn't help it. She was so interested and consumed over this poor knight that she couldn't keep her mind on anything else. It was like Serge's infatuation with Kid, an all consuming power that kept his mind on her all the time.  
"It's hard without you." He set down the paper, and strode to the window, looking out at the sea. "But you'd never accept me."  
"Why?!" Leena jumped up, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. It was as if she were a ghost, watching from the supernatural world. Desperation seemed to boil in her veins, and she stomped towards him. "Why don't you try and tell her?!" To her surprise, the knight leapt to his feet, looking around in shock. Had he heard her? He looked in her general direction, and his pupils dilated as he narrowed his ocean globes to focus on Leena.  
Leena woke with a start. She had broken out in a sheen of sweat, and her breaths were more like gasps. She blinked once, then twice. Her brow furrowed and she realized her fists were clenched around the sheets tightly.  
"He SAW me!" She knew that she couldn't possibly will herself back to sleep. "... this time he saw me." She suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through her veins and realized she needed to find this fateful knight. All she had was a face and a voice to go by, but she knew that she had to do it. She had to meet the man whose pain she felt.  
  
Leena brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. It was hot out, and all she wore now was her brown skirt and black spaghetti strapped top. She had made it through Fossil Valley with little difficulty, but it was quite a distance and not too interesting to travel alone. She missed Poschul terribly, and wished that her friend were there with her. But she had to endure. She couldn't stop until she found her knight.  
The sun was just setting below the horizon when Leena reached Termina. She wanted to rest quite badly so she could see him again, but knew that if he was in Viper Manor, she had to get in at night. And it would be even harder this time, because the defenses were up due to the last raid. She didn't dare stop by to see Lisa for fear of being lectured again, so she haggled with a villager for a few extra elements. She headed down to where they had first met Korcha, hoping to maybe catch him and his boat there. To her dismay, there was nobody. Letting out a deep sigh, she leaned on the railing of the small wooden bridge. There was a shuffle to her left, and she turned her head to the small island behind her. What was left of the sun's rays glistened on a man's short golden locks, and Leena's breath caught in her throat as his deep blue eyes met her gaze.  
"You're..." She trailed off, not knowing for the life of her what to do or say. They were both frozen in place, unmoving, as they surveyed each other. Finally, the man took a step forward, right to the edge of the small river surrounding the grave he had been knelt at. Leena crossed the bridge, gripping the railing tightly as she moved as close as she could to him.  
"You helped me." His musical voice wafted to her, and she blinked slowly, as if any sudden movements would shatter reality.  
"I'm afraid I wasn't able to do anything... I'm sorry." Leena felt like she could cry. She felt so helpless, and wished she could have done more for him.  
"I felt you with me when I was alone... your loving heart reaching out to me was comforting. In all my hardships, you were there. I don't know how, but I knew you were there." He paused. "For that I thank you, miss." Leena extended her hand down towards him as far as it would go. He, in turn, reached up and their hands clasped together.  
"Who are you?" She breathed as the last sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon.  
"My name..." He smiled. "Is Glenn."  
  
END?  
  
Author's Note: I have a few ideas enough to continue this... but I'm not sure if it is worth it. Please tell me what you think... 


End file.
